A Promise
by yve.sweet
Summary: Misty returns to the Cerulean Gym, because her sisters said she had to. She misses Ash, and Ash misses Misty. Will they be together? And what happens when Team Rocket shows up? This is my first story!*smiling nervously* hope u like it


**A/N: This is my first story, so I'm pretty nervous. I hope you like it. And don't mention the grammatical mistakes. My English is not that good… Enjoy reading!**

**A ****promise****…**

It was raining outside. All kind of pokémon where hiding for the storm. Sometimes you could here some thunder. The silence was killing Misty Waterflower. She was staring out of the window, her head full of thoughts. Why had she returned to the Cerulean Gym? Because her sisters said she had to? Or was it something else? Misty sighed. She missed Ash, Brock, and pikachu. Especially Ash.

_Ash…_

Thinking of him made her heart pound twice in one second. Misty always loved him, but did he felt the same way too? Somehow she couldn't stop asking herself that stupid, difficult question. How was he doing right now? Maybe he already forgot her… Or maybe not.

Ash sighed, and sat down on a big rock. He was staring at a giant tree. "Something wrong Ash?" Brock asked. "I just can't stop thinking of her" he replied. "Thinking of who?'' "Misty of course.'' Brock put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine Ash'' trying to relax him. Ash nodded. "Yeah… Maybe…" "Pika pikachu.'' Ash smiled; "You're right pikachu, let's do some special training! Hey Brock, we'll be back in an hour kay?" "Sure, but don't try to get lost!" he replied. Brock smiled, but as soon as Ash was gone, he stopped smiling. "I wish Misty was here. I miss here" he murmured to himself.

"All right pikachu, are you ready?'' "Pikachu" the pokémon replied. Ash smiled; "Let's start with a thunderbolt!" Pikachu did exactly what his trainer said, and did a strong thunderbolt. "Good job buddy, let's do thunder okay?'' "PikaaaCHUUUUUU."

At the same time, team Rocket was spying on Ash and pikachu. "That pikachu is really powerful" James said. "You're right James, why don't we grab it now? The twerp is alone, so we can beat him can't we?'' Meowth replied. "Bad idea" Jesse started. "Every time we thought we could catch that pikachu, we've got beaten by that stupid twerp." James sighed; "You're right Jesse, but what else could we do?" "Leave it all to me guys, I've go a plan" Jesse said with an evil-minded smile on her face.

"Okay pikachu, why don't we take a break? You must be tired." "Pika pikachu." Ash grabbed his back. He hands over some water to pikachu. "There you go buddy." Pikachu immediately started to drink the water. Ash smiled, and looked at his best friend. "Excuse me." A strange woman appeared. "Can I ask you something little boy?" "Ehhh… Sure... How can I help you?" Ash replied. The Stranger smiled, and looked at pikachu. "That's a beautiful pokémon you have. I can see you raised it very well." Ash nodded; "Thanks, this is my pikachu, he's my best friend." The woman smiled at pikachu. Pikachu didn't seem to trust the stranger, but smiled back. "Well, here's the problem", the stranger continued. I'm a pokémon breeder, and I'm trying to make a perfect drink, special made for human and pokémon. But I can't find the right person to try it. You see, it's a little bit a sad story." The woman wiped a tear. "Everybody in my town thinks my drinks will never be successful. So I left my town, to prove everyone I can be a fantastic pokémon breeder, but also a human doctor." Ash stared at the women. He didn't doubt and said immediately; "I'll try it, you can count on me Mrs...ehh...what's your name?" "Jesselidiana" she replied, "And thank you so much for helping me out!" Ash smiled. "No problem Mrs. Jesselidiana. I'm Ash, and I'd love to try your drink."

Mrs. Jesselidiana grabbed her back, and handed Ash a small bottle. The bottle was filled with yellow juice. Ash opened the bottle, and drinks up all the juice. A mean smile appeared on the lady's face. "Well done twerp, she laughed evil." Ash his face was getting pale and he sat down on his knees. "Pika pikachu" the pokémon cried worried. Ash was shaking heavily. "I…I… I don't feel so good pikachu." The lady laughed. Pikachu seemed confused. He started to get angry. His cheeks where charging up some electricity. "Save your energy little pikachu, and prepare for trouble," the woman said. With one movement, she removed her disguise. Ash looked up. "Jesse?" He said weakly. "That's right twerp, prepare for trouble" Jesse replied. Out of nowhere, James and Meowth appeared. James replenishes the rhyme; "And make it double." "To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all peoples within our nation." "To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above." "Jesse." "James." "Team rocket blasts of at the speed of light." "Surrender now or prepare to fight." "Meowth that's right!"

Ash his sight was vague. "Pi…Pikachu, use thunder now." Ash tried to stand up, but he was too weak. "Pikaaaaaa…" "Not so fast, Jesse said, now Arbock, use your tackle!" Jesse released Arbock. "ArBOCKBOCK" the pokémon cried. He avoided Pikachu's thunder and used his tackle. "Pikaaa" pikachu layed on the ground. "Pikachu no…" Ash was trying to help his buddy, but he was too weak. Meowth makes a signal to James, and James grabbed a big net. He threw it to meowth. Meowth spurt to pikachu, which was still lying on the ground. "I got pikachu Jesse! Now let's get out of here!" Meowth cried. James looked at Ash; "What shall we do with the twerp?" Jesse laughed evil; "Nothing, if nobody finds him, he won't survive." James was a little bit shocked by hearing that. "But Jesse…" "NO BUTS JAMES!" Jesse replied. "We have pikachu, so let's move people." Meowth walked to the bushes. "Hey guys! Here's the balloon!" Team Rocket carried pikachu to the balloon. "PIKACHUUUUU" the pokémon tried to escape using its thunderbolt. "Save your electricity little mouse, your attacks won't have any effect." Meowth said. Jesse and James hugged each other. "FINALLY! We've got pikachu!" they shout. Team Rocket disappeared. Ash coughed, and tried to stand up. He quickly grabbed a pokéball, and released his pidgey. "Quick," he said, "Follow team Rocket." The pidgey took flight. Ash tried to stand up but he collapsed, and fainted.

"Where could he be?" Brock murmured to himself. Ash is almost gone for two hours. "I'll go look for him. I hope nothing bad happened…" He released his mudkip. "Mudkiiiip" it cried. "Mudkip, I want you to help me find Ash and pikachu okay?'' "Mudkip Mud!" The pokémon started to search for a clue. Mudkip was walking to a tree, and was still sniffing around. "Found something mudkip?'' Brock asked. "Mudkip MUD!" it replied happily. Mudkip his paw was pointing to the lake. "Great job Mudkip, let's go." Brock followed Mudkip to the lake.

Brock sighed, finally he reached the lake. He surveyed the place, and something caught his eye. Something was lying at the other side of the lake. He tried to sharpen his sight. "O MY GOD!" Brock cried. "IT'S ASH!" He spurts to the other side of the lake. He kneeled down. Brock checked if he was still breathing. Thank god he is, Brock thought. He picked Ash up, and walked to the lake. Gently he puts Ash down on the ground. He made a cup of his hands, and filled it with water. Then he throws it into Ash his face. "Come on Ash… Wake up" Brock murmured. Nothing happened. Then he noticed that pikachu wasn't around. Brock stands up; "PIKACHU?" No response. I'll take care of that later, he thought, first I got to bring Ash back to the campsite. He kneeled down, and picked Ash up. Brock called Mudkip, and together they walked back to the campsite.

"Ding dong." The doorbell rings. Who could that be, Misty thought. She opened the door. "HEY SISTER! LIKE, WE'RE BACK!" "WHAT??" Misty blinked with her eyes. "Violet, Daisy, Lily, what are you doing here? I thought you where having a trip around the world." "There was, like, a problem. So, Like, we can go on our world trip about a month" Violet replied. Misty was a little bit in shock, but that emotion turned into angriness. "You mean I came all the way back home…FOR NOTHING?!?" "Hey relax sis, it's only a month longer" Daisy said. Misty wanted to scream. She left Ash for nothing. This isn't happening, she thought. Misty took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. 1…2…3…

"Hey, like, Misty?" Violet said. 6…7…8… "Misty, like, stop ignoring us" Violet tried one more time. 9…10… Misty opened her eyes. "Violet, Daisy, Lily," she said. "I'm leaving." "WHAT? But like, Misty, you can't be serious!" "I am," Misty replied. "And right now, we're doing what I want. And I want to be with Ash and Brock and pikachu." "But Mist…" Daisy said.

Lily smiled; "All right Mist." Misty turned around; "What? Lily? You let me go?" Lily smiled at Misty. "Yes" she replied, "Misty, We were wrong. We shouldn't treat you anymore like a child. I can understand that you want to be with Ash and Brock. So, I let you go Misty." Misty's mouth dropped. "But Lily," Violet started. "No Violet, we can't command Misty all the time. She is not our slave. Misty, good luck." Misty smiled. She walked to Lily, and hugged her tight. "Thanks Lily, you're great." Lily laughed; "Now, off you go Misty, and say hi from me to Ash and Brock." "I will" Misty replied. "I'm going to pack my bags!" Daisy and Violet where still staring at Lily. "But, like, what's wrong with you Lily?'' Violet said. Lily her face turned serious. "Sisters, we can't use Misty as our slave. Don't you see it? She loves Ash." Daisy nodded. "She's right Violet, Misty loves Ash. She has to be with him, not here." Violet sighed. She sat down on the couch. "Maybe, like, you're right. She has to be with Ash, not at the gym.'' Lily smiled; "Our little sister is in love." Daisy and Violet smiled too. Misty walked into the living room. "I've packed all my stuff! I'm ready to leave!" Misty said glad. Violet walked to Misty; "That's good news Mist, but like, have you already find out where Ash and Brock are?'' Misty nodded. "Well, then we'll catch up later Mist." Violet, Daisy and Lily walked to their little sister and hugged her. "Good luck Mist" Lily said. Misty smiled. She left the living room. The three sisters could hear the door close. Misty was gone.

Ash opened his eyes. "Where…where am I?" He tried to move, but he couldn't. "Brock…Pikachu…?" Brock woke up. He must have been tired of carrying Ash back to the campsite. Brock yawned. "Brock…?" Brock stood up, and walked to Ash. "Hey bro, how do you feel?" Ash closed his eyes; "It…It hurts to move." Brock kneeled down and felt Ash his forehead. He sighed. "Ash, can you remember what happened?" Brock asked. "I…I…It was Team Rocket…They…They've got pikachu…" At that moment, Ash realized that Team Rocket captured pikachu. "PIKACHU" Ash shouts. He tried to stand up, but it hurts too much. Brock gently pushed Ash back into his sleeping bag. "Don't try to move to much Ash, I'm sure pikachu is fine. I need to know what happened to you." Ash closed his eyes and tried to remember what Jesse gave him. "She…She gave me a bottle with yellow juice. I drunk it, and then I fainted." Brock thought of what Ash said to him, and said; "So… They poisoned you?" "I guess…" Ash replied.

"PIDGEYYY!" Brock stood up. Ash opened his eyes, and sat up. "Hey Ash, is that your pidgey?" Brock asked. "It is", Ash replied. The pidgey landed on the ground. Brock walked to the bird, and kneeled down. "Pidgey", Brock said, "Do you know where pikachu is?" "Pidgey", the pokémon cried. "I take that as a yes. Pidgey, could you bring me to pikachu?" The pokémon nodded. "I'm going with you Brock." Ash stood up. Brock turned around. "No, Ash you're to weak", he said. "I don't care", Ash said angry, "Pikachu is my best friend. And I'm going with you Brock, if you like it or not." Brock sighed. "No." Ash looked surprised for one moment; "What did you say?" "You heard me, I said no" Brock replied. Ash his blood started to boil. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS" he shouted. "I can Ash" and Brock walked away. Ash was alone. "BROCK" he cried. Ash sighed.

_This can't be happening._

Ash tried to calm down. His heart was pounding. Damn it is cold, Ash thought. He started to feel really nauseous. His headache was getting worse, and his sight gets vague.

_I...I…Where's Brock…Brock…_

"BROCK, BROCK COME BACK" Ash cried. You could hear panic in his voice. "BROCK" Ash tried one more time. But Brock couldn't hear him anymore. "Brock…" Ash closed his eyes.

_Please, com__e back…_

Misty smiled. The sun was shining, wild pidgey's where singing. Misty walked along the river. The sound of streaming water was really calming. She always gets relaxed when she heard that sound. "Where almost there Togepi" she said. "TogePRIII" it replied happily. Misty saw a big shiny rock, and sat down. She grabbed her back, and fed Togepi some pokémon food. The sky was blue, and although she wasn't a morning person, she loved this morning. Misty smiled at her pokémon; "Well Togepi, shall we?" "PRIII" it replied. Misty stood up, and examined the map. If we follow the river, we'll be there in no time, she thought.

"Misty? Is that really you?"

Misty surveyed the bushes. "Who's there" she asked, and just in case, she grabbed a pokéball. "Misty! It is you!" Brock came out of the bushes. "BROCK!" Misty ran over to Brock, and hugged him. When they broke apart, Misty said; "I really missed you Brock."

Brock nodded; "Yeah me too, but, what are you doing here? I thought you had to take care of the gym." "That's a long story" she replied. Then she noticed that Ash wasn't around. "Hey, where's Ash?" Brock sighed; "Still at the campsite." Misty raised one eyebrow. "Why? Hey Brock, what's going on." "Long story" he replied. Follow me.

While they walked along the river, Brock told Misty the whole story.

Misty stopped walking. "Wow, there happened a lot when I was at home…" Brock nodded. He put a hand on Misty's shoulder. "Misty, you have to go back, to take care of Ash okay? I'll kick Team Rocket's ass, and take care of pikachu." Misty smiled; "Be careful Brock." "I will, thanks Misty" Brock replied. Misty blinked with her eyes, and Brock was gone. Then she realized.

_Ash. Ash is poisoned!_

She ran back to the campsite. She looked around. Where's Ash, she thought. "ASH? SAY SOMETHING" She cried. Misty was desperate, so she took a deep breath and cried;

"MARCO!" Wishing that Ash would shout; "POLO." Jeez, I'm pathetic, she thought.

"_Misty? Is __that__you__?"_

Ash… Misty examined the campsite. She noticed Ash, lying against a big tree. She ran over to Ash, and kneeled down. "Ash. O thank god, Ash, are you okay?" Ash smiled weakly; "C…C…Could be better…" he replied. Misty puts her hand gently on his forehead. "You're burning up Ash, wait, I'll get you some water." She grabbed her back, and searched for a bottle with some water. She looked at Ash. His face was pale, and he was breathing and shaking heavy. "There you go Ash" Misty handed over the bottle with water. "I'm not thirsty" he replied. A worried expression appeared on Misty's face. "Please Ash, you've got to drink something." Ash nodded. "I'm not thirsty" he repeated. Misty was getting angry, and stood up; "Ash, you're sick, and hell knows what's wrong with you. So, do what I say, and drink something." Ash closed his eyes. Misty sighed, and sat down beside Ash. Gently she began to stroke his hair. "I don't want to die Mist." Misty smiled softly. She grabbed the water bottle, and gave it to Ash. He started to drink some water. "Good boy" Misty said. She stood up, and stretched her arm at Ash. "Come on Ash, let's get you into your sleeping bag."

"HEY MISTY, WE'RE BACK!" Misty woke up. She rubbed in her eyes. What time is it anyway, she thought. "MISTY?" Misty stood up. "Brock!" She ran over to Brock, and gave him a short hug. "Pika! PIKACHU!" Pikachu came running out of the bushes. "Pikachu!" Misty smiled, and cuddles the yellow mouse. "Chaaaaa" it replied. "I'm glad you're back. Did you kicked team Rocket's ass?" Misty asked. Brock laughed; "What do you think? How is Ash?" Misty smiled softly; "Ash is sleeping, but I think he will be fine." Brock let a sigh of relieve escape. "Phiew, glad to hear that" he said. "You look tired Brock, and so do you Pikachu. Why don't we all get some rest" Misty said. Brock yawned; "Good idea Mist" he replied. "Chaaaaa…." Pikachu yawned too. Misty climbed into her sleeping bag, and closed her eyes. "Good night Brock, good night pikachu, good night Ash." "Good night Misty." "Pika, pikachu."

"Good night Misty." Misty opened her eyes. Was that…Ash? Misty smiled.

"Good night Ash" she replied.

"_Misty?"_

Misty yawned. She turned around on her side. "Let me sleep…" she replied.

"_Come on Mist, wake up, it's breakfast time."_

Wait… Misty recognized that voice. She sat up and rubbed in her eyes. She looked straight into Ash his chocolate brown sparkling eyes. "Ash!" Ash smiled. "Hey Mist, had a good night?" Misty nodded. "What about you?" she asked. "I feel great! I think that the poison stuff Jesse gave me was just temporary. It's all gone now! And JEEZ, I'm HUNGRY." Misty laughed. Ash noticed that Brock put a hand on his shoulder. "That's great news mate, I've just made some breakfast." Brock said.

After they finished eating, Ash walked over to a big tree and sat down, with pikachu on his shoulder. Misty helped Brock with the dishes. "I'm glad that Ash is okay" Brock said to Misty. "Hm hm, me too" she replied. Brock looked at Misty, he had a piercing look on his face. Misty smiled nervously. "Brock, stop looking at me like that because it's really, really uncomfortable." Brock sighed; "How long did you planned not to tell him."

_O god o god o god, he knows. Damn… If Brock weren't shot like 1000 times by Valentine, he wouldn't find out… I curse the day that Valentine was born._

Misty smiled; "What are you talking about Brock?" Brock replied with a low voice; "Misty, I'm not blind. You have to tell him." Misty stared at the floor. "But…But…What if he doesn't feel the same way too?" Brock smiled; "Misty, just tell him okay?" Misty nodded.

"HEY GUYS, I'M GOING TO TAKE A WALK KAY?" Brock turned around; "Sure Ash, but don't try to get lost." Misty smiled. Brock always seemed to be worried about his best friend. Ash was like a brother for Brock. Brock looked at Misty. "Hey, earth to Misty. This is your chance. He's alone now, and pikachu stays here." Misty sighed. "I know you can do it Mist." Brock said. Misty smiled gratefully. "Thanks Brock, I owe you one. Next time if you fall in love with Nurse Joy, I won't destroy your ear." Brock laughed nervously; "Thanks…I guess…" he replied.

Misty walked down the river. Where could he be, she thought. "Misty? What are you doing here?" Misty let a little scream escape. She turned around, and saw Ash. "Ash Ketchum if you scare me again like that I'll kill you." Ash laughed; "Sorry Mist. Hey, I know a nice place, wanna see it?" "Sure" Misty replied. "Okay follow me." Ash gently took her hand and leads her to a big tree.

_He's touching me… O my god… __MISTY, __stay__calm__._

Ash sat down against the big tree. "You gotta see this" he said. Misty sat down besides Ash. Ash grabbed a small rock, and knocked against the tree. Misty blinked with her eyes. This was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Out of the tree, all kind of butterfrees appeared. They caused a beautiful sparkle. And although misty hates bugs, she couldn't help it, and smiled at the pokémon. "You like it?" "I love it" she replied. Ash sighed. "Mist…?" "Hm?" Ash cleared his throat. "I…I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble and everything. And… Thanks for saving me." "It was nothing" she replied.

_If I could, I'd saved you as much as possible._

"Ash" Misty began to blush. Ash nodded. "I…I have to tell you something too." Ash raised one eyebrow. "Go ahead" he replied. Misty felt her head getting as red as a Kingler; "I…I… Uhh… Never mind."

_Excellent, you screwed it up…Again…Smooth Misty…_

Ash looked at the red haired girl. "What's wrong Mist? You know you can tell me anything do you?" Misty smiled nervously.

_Yeah sure. If I tell you that I love you you'll get a hart-attack right away. And not because __you are happy to hear that._

"Ash…I…" Misty mumbled something, so she was the only one who could hear it. Ash sighed. "Misty, no mumbling, just talk clear okay? Misty took a deep breath. "Ash, I love you." Ash seemed to be a little bit in shock. Misty looked carefully at Ash. She saw that he was blushing.

_She, Misty Waterflower, made Ash Ketchum blushing!_

"I…I… love you to Mist." Misty stared at Ash. "You…You do?" Ash nodded. Gently he stroked her cheek. Misty melted. Ash leaned forward, and kissed her on her lips. Misty looked into his chocolate brown eyes. Ash kissed her again, but now Misty was kissing back. It was a long, passionated kiss. When they broke apart, Ash puts an arm around Misty. Misty leaned against his chest. She could feel his warmth, and his arm around her. It was almost the same as in her dreams. But then even better. "Ash" misty said. Ash nodded. "You'll never leave me, won't you?" Ash smiled, and holds Misty a little bit tighter; "Of course not Misty. I love you, so why should I?" he replied. Misty closed her eyes. "Promise?" she asked. He smiled; "Promise."

**A/T: ****This is my first story, so how was it? I hope u liked it! And thanks for reading it!! Please review!! 33!**


End file.
